To be Believed In
by Pitch's-Lover
Summary: Pitch has resigned himself to the fact that no one will believe in him. Which is why this girl intrigues him so. (This is kind of an experiment. I really wanted to put myself in a fic so i did *please done hate*)


There was a huge full moon lighting up the Halloween night. Pitch was slinking through the shadows quickly appraching the place he wanted to go. He emerged across the street from the large building. It looked like the place was fairly busy. Looking over the haunted house he decided this place was as good as any of the others he has visited so far. Wrapping the shadows around him agian he went to the roof. There he stood with his eyes closed trying to find where the most fear, the most tension was at. Apparently it was a room fairly early in the house. He could hear the screams already. Just as he was about to make his way there he saw a figure drifting down towards him.

"Frost? What do you want?" Pitch said glaring at the winter spirit. Frost landed nimbly twirling his staff in his hands.

"I'm here to make sure you don't cause too much trouble." He said. Pitch sneered.

"So the guardians sent the pup to be my baby-sitter?" Pitch snarled as he wrapped himself in shadow again, sinking into the room he wanted to be in. He kept to the shadows trying to figure out how this room worked. Then he could use it to his advantage. However they seemed to be between groups and the people there were just chatting and goofing around.

"Boo!" One of the workers shouted popping up from behind a couch. The young woman sitting there looked back a the boy, slightly bored.

"I've worked here too long for something like that to get to me. I'm not that easy to scare." She said. Pitch's eyebrow quirked. He liked the sound of a challenge. The boy left as a group came into the room. The act apparently used animatronic man to distract the audience until the lights went out. When they came back on the woman was gone and a man had come out from behind a wall to lunge at the group with an axe. Pitch drunk in the screams and fear the people felt. As soon as they left the woman came out from a hidden door at the side of the room.

"Man I love doing this." She said flopping back down on the couch. Pitch, now knowing where the girl would hide, slunk into the small room. And it was small, three people would be enough to fill it, and it was lit only with an exit sign. Just then Jack came through the exit door.

"You know you aren't that hard to find Pitch." Pitch waved a hand to shush the teen. Fortunately some sort of commotion outside caught the winter spirits attention. Inside however the act in the other room began anew. The girl stepped into the room, facing the door the whole time, peeking through a crack in the door to see what was going on. Looking closer at her, Pitch assumed she couldn't be much older then nineteen or twenty. Pitch smirked and summoned a tendril of black sand that tugged lightly on her blonde hair. She ran a hand over her head and turned to see what caused it. Pitch was caught off guard when her eyes immediately locked with his. However, he was certain it was just coincidence... no one believed in him-

"Pitch? Oh my god. Pitch Black?" The girl asked. Pitch took a step back when he realized the girl could see him. "Is it really you?" she reached out a hand to touch the silken black of his cloak. He pulled away from her, unable to believe anyone could see him. She looked back as she heard the act finsh. "S-stay here I'll be back, Don't leave. I want to talk to you." She went back to her couch leaving Pitch there stunned beyond belief. Jack came back into the room laughing.

"Pitch you wouldn't believe what happened out there. It was- Pitch are you ok?" The nightmare king looked up at the winter spirit. He shook his head slightly in an attempt to clear it.

"Jack... She saw me." He said staring at the door. "She saw me..." Jack was just as shocked.

"What do you mean she saw you?" Jack said peeking through the door.

"She believes in me Jack. She..." Pitch trailed into silence. He couldn't believe it. That someone, anyone would choose to believe in the boogieman... It was just too shocking. Just then the girl came back into the room. She turned to Pitch smiling, but the smile faded when she saw they weren't alone.

"Jack Frost? What would you be doing anywhere on Halloween?" Jack told her how he was here as Pitch's watcher. She looked at him incredulously.

"It's a haunted house Jack. People come here to get scared and you still keep Pitch on a leash. It the one night he might get a chance to be himself. Can't you let him have that?" Jack was speechless. He just got his butt handed to him by a girld he had only just met. She turned to Pitch. "Go on through the house, there's a lot of places you could hide and scare people Pitch. Besides we could use the help, people aren't as easy to scare as they used to be." She smiled at him and left to go back to her act. Pitch smirked at Jack and folded himself into the shadows so he could go and do what he did best.  
The night at the house ended but Pitch didn't want to go back to his tunnels just yet. That girl he met intrigued him and he had to see her again. He managed to spot her and her father from the roof as they were leaving. Slinking back to the shadows he placed himself in their car, but remained in the shadows. Once the car had stopped he silently followed her into the apartment they lived in. He waited in the shadows of her room waiting until she washed her make up off and readied for bed. As soon as the light was turned out he emerged from the dark corner. She looked up at him from her bed.

"Wh-what are you doing? Following me?" She asked yawning.

"You intrigue me." He said. "It's so odd you believe in me yet you do not fear me. And why do you believe in me anyway? At such an age?" She yawned again before replying.

"I believe in you because if Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost are real, you must be as well. It bugged me that they would say there's no such thing as the Boogieman and yet constantly feed the others to you. As for why I believe in you now is because you don't have anyone else to do so. I know what it's like where you are. I was part of the background for the longest time as a kid. No one noticed or truly cared about me. I understand." She said, snuggling deeper into her bed. It wasn't too long before she drifted to sleep. Pitch was just about to leave when he saw goldn sand stream through the window. Pitch was once again intrigued by what dreams would come to this girl. His eyes widened as he recognized his own form rise from the golden sand. He was dancing with the girl. But that only inspired him to find out what this girl feared, if not him. He ran his finger over the sand, watching as it turned black. And instantly his own form faded away. The girl seemed to be looking for him. Jack Frost appeared in the dream, telling her something that caused the girls sand-image to collapse.

"Pitch..." The girl mumbled in sleep, tears starting to fall from her eyes. She woke slightly wiping the tears from her face. "You did that didn't you?" She said. Pitch nodded.

"I saw the dream you were having and wondered what you could possibly fear.

"You saw that?" She said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You have to be the strangest person ever. To not only have no fear in the face of fear itself, but to care and feel for it instead..." She shrugged.

"I can't exactly change what or how I feel about certain things. Or certain people." She said looking up at Pitch. "I care about you because lonelyness sucks. It doesn't matter to me how you feel about it. I will care do deal with it." She chuckled. "Noe I need my sleep. so if you would kindly let me do so." Pitch nodded curtly and left. Watching the girl fall asleep in the shadows. Once she was asleep he went to the roof and looked up a the moon.

"Looks like you have a fan." Jack said behind him.

"No. I have a... friend." Pitch knew it would take a while for that word to not feel foreign against his lips.


End file.
